S. Foster Damon
Samuel Foster Damon (February 12, 1893 - December 25, 1971) was an American poet and academic, a specialist in William Blake.S. Foster Damon, Geneastar. Web, June 22, 2014. Life Damon was born in Newton, Massachusetts. He was one of the Harvard Aesthetes, and married Louise Wheelwright, sister of John Wheelwright who was another poet identified with that grouping. He graduated from Harvard University in 1914, returning there after World War I as an instructor in the English Department. His later academic career was at Brown University, where he had positions from 1927. His book William Blake, His Philosophy and Symbols from 1924 was later followed by A Blake Dictionary (1965), the work for which he is perhaps best known. His other writings include a biography of Amy Lowell, and the long poem The Moulton Tragedy, a heroic poem with lyrics (1971). He also published poetry under the pseudonym Samuel Nomad. He also wrote a biography of Amy Lowell, a book on the history of Punch and Judy, and works on square dancing , "Yankee Doodle", and witchcraft.Harris Collection of American Poetry and Plays -- S. Foster Damon, Brown University Library, Brown University. Web, Jan. 26, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Eight Harvard Poets'' (contributor). L.J. Gomme, 1917. *''Astrolabe: Infinitudes and hypocrisies''. New York & London: Harper, 1927. *''Tilted Moons''. New York & London: Harper, 1929. *"Pierre the Ambiguous". Hound and the horn II:2 (Winter 1929), p. 107-118. *''The History of Square Dancing''. Barre, MA: Barre Gazette, 1957. *''Yankee Doodle''. Providence, RI: Brown University Press, 1959. *''Nightmare Cemetery: A Hallowe'en frolic''. Providence, RI: S. Nomad, 1964. *''Elegy for Abigail''. Providence, RI: Hellcoal Press, 1969. *''The Moulton Tragedy: A heroic poem with lyrics''. New York: Gambit, 1970. *''Selected Poems of S. Foster Damon'' (edited by Donald E Stanford & Keith Achepohl). Omaha, NE: Abbatoir Editions / University of Nebraska at Omaha, 1974. *''Heaven and Hell: Poems'' (edited by Catherine Caldwell Brown). Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1978. Fiction *''The Day After Christmas''. New York: A. & C. Boni, 1930. Non-fiction *''Thomas Holley Chivers, friend of Poe: With selections from his poems; a strange chapter in American literary history''. New York & London: Harper, 1930. *''Amy Lowell: A chronicle; with extracts from her correspondence''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1935. *''William Blake's Doctrine of Job''. New York: United Book Guild, 1948. *''William Blake: His philosophy and symbols''. Gloucester, MA: P. Smith, 1958. *''A Blake Dictionary: The ideas and symbols of William Blake''. Providence, RI: Brown University Press, 1965. *''Blake's Job: William Blake's illustrations of the Book of Job''. Providence, RI: Brown University Press, 1966. Edited *''Eight More Harvard Poets'' (edited with Robert Hillyer; introduction by Dorian Abbott). New York: Brentano's, 1923. Letters and journals *''S. Foster Damon: A selection from his personal journal'' (edited by Catherine Caldwell Brown). Providence, RI: Friends of the Library, Brown University, 1981. .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:S. Foster Damon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Decoration" *Poet: S. Foster Damon. ;Books *S. Foster Damon at Amazon.com ;About *S. Foster Damon at Brown University Library. * S. Foster Damon in the Dictionary of Literary Biography. Category:1893 births Category:1971 deaths Category:American poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Brown University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets